


The Praise I Deserve

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, One-Shot, Praise Kink, Riding, Roleplay, Scratching, Smut, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill like to roleplay. Tonight's scene is being led by Dipper, and Bill couldn't be more thrilled at what he's chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Praise I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is similar to A Religious Experience but I really enjoy writing praise kink so I figured I'd do another one. :'D Hopefully no one minds.

Bill loved roleplaying with Dipper. It made their nights so much more fun. They were both highly creative so they always ended up in interesting and intense scenarios.

Tonight’s scene was being led by Dipper. Bill had been handed his golden bath robe and told to just sit on the bed and get comfortable. As Bill was stripping down to put on the robe, Dipper had left to change.

Now Bill was waiting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other and palms flat on the covers as he leaned back, patient but curious. How was Dipper going to look when he came back in? It was always a surprise, and it was always pleasant.

Of course he could just peek into Dipper’s mind and see, but that would ruin the fun. There was a generally unspoken rule during sex to keep in their own minds unless it was agreed to link their thoughts together.

So Bill sat and wondered, gazing at the door. The room was dim but cast in soft candlelight. Dipper had set those up. Bill liked the mood it set.

Finally, he heard a few taps on the door. “I’m here, my lord.”

Lord? Bill sat up, deeply interested. “You may enter.”

“If it please you, could you have your eyes closed when I enter? I have a surprise for you.”

Bill chuckled, casually uncrossing his legs. “Very well. I closed them.” And he did so. He was curious about where this was going.

He heard the door open, and his mind’s eye could see Dipper’s aura, lively and excited, but masked by calm. There were footsteps coming closer, as well as a light jingling sound. Bill’s brows raised. There was a soft thump, and then shuffling. His skin tingled at his partner’s proximity, right before hands set on his legs, brushing the robe aside.

“You may open your eyes now,” Dipper said.

Bill opened them and looked down at his human. And what he saw made a bolt of heat go right to his dick.

Dipper was kneeling before him, looking up at him through his lashes, and he was, well, _gorgeous_. Thick black eyeliner accentuated his eyes, gold triangular earrings dangled from his ears, and his neck was draped with necklaces and bands, all gold. His skin was already a bit flushed, and Bill’s gaze traveled down his bare torso, to the clean white silk draped around his hips. The human was barefoot.

Bill licked his lips, aware of how dry his mouth had become. “Goodness,” he breathed, cupping Dipper’s face, tilting it about as he admired him. The earrings swayed with the movement.

Dipper leaned in with a smug smirk. “I was sent for your pleasure tonight. I will do whatever you ask of me, Master.”

Bill inhaled; being called that was always a turn on. He seized Dipper’s hair and pulled him closer. “You look perfect for the job. Here’s something easy to warm up with.” He directed Dipper’s face down.

The human gave a tantalizing wiggle and slid his hands further up, before pushing the robe open and taking in the sight of Bill’s hard erection. He nuzzled against it, breathing hotly, and Bill’s fingers dug into the covers.

Dipper brushed his lips up the length of it, folding his arms reverently behind his back as he did so.

“Ggh, Dipper…” Bill loosened his grip on Dipper’s hair, hips twitching forward. Pleasure pooled in his groin, tingling up his spine.

“Command me, master, tell me what you want,” Dipper murmured against the firm flesh, before dragging his tongue down to the base.

“Hn…” Bill took a breath, getting a hold of himself. “Slave,” he ordered. Dipper looked up at him. His face was red, pupils dilated with lust. “You have a lovely mouth. I’d like to experience it.”

Dipper nodded. “As you wish, Master.” He slid his lips over Bill’s tip, sucking gently. Bill gasped out in pleasure and thrust his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Dipper’s mouth. The human took it with no complaint, simply opening his mouth wider and letting Bill slide in further.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Bill moaned. “Go on, treat me, slave.”

Dipper hummed, the vibrations sending pleasure through Bill’s body. Then the human began bobbing his head, sliding Bill’s cock in and out, tongue running along the underside all the while.

Bill lifted his hand from the covers, stroking through Dipper’s hair and down to his face. Sweat was beginning to make his eyeliner run. He was still gorgeous. The demon kept a hand in Dipper’s hair to guide his movements, but the other traveled down to his neck, grasping the many gold necklaces draped around it and twisting them to cut off Dipper’s air.

Dipper gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. But he hardly slowed down. Bill waited until he seemed to be losing consciousness, then loosened his hold. He could feel a rush of air around his cock as the other inhaled deeply.

“Okay?” Bill asked, just to check.

Dipper pulled off him to take some breaths and stretch out his jaw. Then he nodded. “Good,” he rasped. The necklaces were still digging into his throat slightly, making talking difficult but he could breathe.

“Good.” Bill let go completely, instead leaning down and pulling Dipper up onto his lap, swinging around to sit completely on the bed. He looked the other over, feeling along his sides, admiring the way his hips and legs looked in that skirt. Though the expanse of white was interrupted by a sizable bulge. Bill leaned in to whisper into Dipper’s ear, sliding his arm behind his back to hold him steady while the other hand trailed down his belly. “Such a devoted servant you are… I think I’ll treat you well tonight. Provided that you give me the praise I deserve.”

“Of course,” Dipper said earnestly. He reached up to slide the robe completely off Bill, and tugged his skirt up, rolling his hips into the other’s. Bill exhaled softly, and Dipper pressed their lips together. They rutted against each other as they made out, hands exploring each other’s bodies, occasionally digging nails into sensitive skin and dragging them down. Bill did this in a particularly painful fashion, making Dipper groan and thrust his hips harder down, wanting more friction.

“I was thinking something more verbal,” Bill said, slipping his fingers down the back of Dipper’s skirt, teasing at his entrance. He found that he was able to wiggle a finger in with little difficulty. “My, you’re already ready for me, aren’t you?”

Dipper shivered, rubbing back slightly against his hand. “I prepared myself for you earlier,” he replied. “And yes, I can give you verbal praise.”

“Good.” Bill used a quick spell to teleport their bottle of lube into his hand, pouring some out to apply to himself. He didn’t take too much time on it though, not with the way Dipper was watching him, eyes dark, legs trembling with tension. He was soon shifting Dipper into a proper position on his lap, guiding his tip to press against his entrance. “Go,” was all he said before thrusting inside.

The way Dipper’s nails bit into his skin and his head leaned back never got old. “Master,” he moaned, panting. “You are amazing.”

“I know I am. Tell me more.” Bill gripped his hip as he began sliding slowly in and out of him. The human moved, easing himself up and down his shaft in time. He didn’t dare try to speed it up.

“You are divine, Master,” Dipper breathed, eyes falling shut. “You’re practically a god in your perfection, you are deserving of worship. And I will worship you with everything I have. My voice, my mind, my… nngh-” He arched as Bill slammed in deeper, hitting his sweet spot. His head fell forward, face pressing to Bill’s neck. “My body, it is all yours, the ultimate sacrifice I can give to you.”

“Your offering pleases me greatly,” Bill purred. “I must wonder what you would say if I told you…” He bit lightly at Dipper’s ear, “I am a god.”

The human shuddered on his lap, clenching for a moment before riding him with more enthusiasm, rubbing his cock against his stomach as he did. “I wouldn’t doubt it for a moment, Master.”

Bill traced his tongue over the other’s earlobe, hand dropping from his hip to gently grasp his cock. He ran his thumb up to the tip and pressed lightly. “Does this feel good?”

“Y-yes, Master…”

“Tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

He saw the other blush darker, but he did it. “You feel amazing inside me. You’re so hot and I love how you fill me so completely with each thrust, I love feeling your hands on my body, grabbing and making me move how you want, but always taking time to pleasure me. Your kisses are like fire on my skin but I love the way it burns, and I cherish every mark you leave… hn…” He was moaning more loudly now, getting close to his edge. He bucked into Bill’s hand, encouraging him to stroke faster. Bill complied. “Please, Master, fuck me harder. Make me yours. Claim me.”

Bill lowered his mouth, kissing Dipper’s throat. “You already are mine.” He then dug his teeth in, hard.

Dipper keened, legs squeezing around Bill’s waist as he came all over the demon’s hand. He ground down harder against him as he rode out the orgasm, and he just looked so beautiful that Bill gave in, burying inside him as he finished.

They were quiet for a few moments, arms shaking slightly as they held each other. Bill tenderly kissed the bite mark he had left, and then maneuvered them around to lay Dipper down under him. He began moving again, at a much slower pace. “Speak to me.”

Dipper let out a weak whimper at the overstimulation, but his legs didn’t loosen from around the other. “Master, you’re… still aroused?”

“I am. You sound and feel so good that I just had to have more. Is this a problem?”

“Nn, no, of course not…” Dipper lifted up a bit, rolling his hips into the movements. Sweat was pouring down his skin, but his commitment didn’t waver. His soft cock slowly began to harden again.

“I want to hear you, slave. Make noise.”

“Master, my god, my body is yours, use it as you please-”

“No.”

Dipper shut his mouth, staring up at him in confusion.

Bill sped up, thrusting deeper and harder, making him whine and grind up to meet him. “Like that,” the demon ordered. “Let me hear those noises. The pure pleasure. It says more than words ever could.”

Dipper obeyed, vocalizing as he was roughly fucked, closing his eyes to focus on the sensations. He soon felt the demon’s teeth against his neck again, the other’s toned body pressing against his as he leaned down, and he lifted his back more, wanting to touch as much of him as he could. The pleasure was so good but it was almost unbearable, he could feel tears slipping out of his eyes, but he would never ask the other to stop. He let out soft moans when the other scratched him, whimpered when he was bitten, every sound seeming to make Bill more enthusiastic.

“Lucifer, Dipper, you are amazing,” Bill groaned in the hollow of his throat. “Not many mortals can keep up with me, but you’re still going strong, and I love it. I fucking love how you feel around me, you’re so tight and hot, I love how you hold me and beg me for more. You’re a perfect little servant and I will definitely be having you more often.”

“Anything for my god,” Dipper replied, rhythm faltering as his muscles tensed, body flushing with heat. The friction built as Bill adjusted his angle, and that combined with the easy strikes to his sweet spot pushed him over again. He nearly sobbed against his partner’s skin, hands weakly gripping his back, feeling woozy.

“Good boy,” Bill said quietly. A few more moments, and he had his orgasm too, body flexing hard against Dipper’s. Then it unwound, and Bill held himself up with his hands as he caught his breath, occasionally shaking as he waited for the pleasure to fade. Then he pulled out and collapsed next to the other, pulling him into his arms.

“Mm…” Dipper hummed softly, leaning into his hold. He didn’t respond much more.

“Tired?” Bill asked gently.

“Yeah.”

“That was fantastic. Such a good scene.”

Dipper was quiet except for a vaguely agreeable grunt. Bill lifted a brow and moved to look at Dipper’s face. His eyes were half open but not focused. Oh.

The demon caressed his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, speaking to him gently. “Hey, Dipper, wake up. Come back to me.” He carefully patted his temple, and stroked his hair. He continued to softly encourage him until he blinked, eyes focusing.

“Nn, sorry, I just kinda… space out when we do stuff like that,” he admitted, rubbing his neck. He sighed through his nose and then smiled, kissing Bill’s mouth. “That was fun.”

“It was, I really liked it. The whole worship thing is always fun. We gotta do that more often.”

“Definitely.” Dipper grasped the skirt that was bunched up around his hips, making a face. “Okay, lemme get out of this thing…” He wiggled it down his legs and tossed it aside, then cuddled close to Bill. “Much better.”

“Hold on.” Bill removed the necklaces and levitated them over to a table, then unclipped the earrings. Usually he wouldn’t, but these ones dangled and he didn’t want them to get stuck on the pillow. These were safely put aside as well.

“Thanks.” Dipper idly rubbed his backside as he watched the other. “So uh, I think that second round was what really got to me.”

“I think so, you really faded out during that one. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“No, no, it was fun. If I hadn’t wanted it, I would have stopped you. We’ve marathoned more than that before.”

“True, but you were usually a lot more aware those other times. This time, you just kinda… got lost in subspace.”

“Mhm. I’m okay though. Really.”

“You do seem to be doing well now. Okay then. Let’s go take a shower, we need it.”

“Alright.” Dipper got up with him, taking his hand and leaning against him as they headed to the bathroom.

Bill was already making plans for similar scenes. They would definitely be doing that again.


End file.
